


【绿红】【Halbarry】你是什么鬼？（万圣节快乐）

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [3]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 小甜饼一发完，内附彩蛋，万圣节贺文/////wwwww黑猫哈尔X小恶魔巴里





	【绿红】【Halbarry】你是什么鬼？（万圣节快乐）

01  
万圣节是个很美好的节日，巴里喜欢这个节日，因为只有在这一天他才能毫不掩饰地在街上闲逛。  
巴里是个小恶魔——不是指性格，这个恶魔是字面意思。  
与人们印象中的恶魔不同，单就性格而言，巴里完全可以说是个小天使。  
巴里温和懂礼貌，拥有一头不属于黑暗属性生物的耀眼金发，和一双海蓝色的眼睛。如果他把头上的小角角收起来，再把身后的黑色骨翼收敛一下，完全可以完美伪装成唱诗班里的小天使领唱员。  
他并不想吓到这些人类，但是收起翅膀和角角会耗费他很多心力体力，所以他经常躲在屋子里，躲在阴影里看那些人类幼崽在阳光下奔跑玩耍。  
巴里很羡慕那些幼崽们，有些时候他可以趁着黑夜和雨幕的掩护，在街上披着雨衣或者拿着雨伞尽情奔跑。但那种时候特别少，尤其是在中心城这种地方。  
所以他特别喜欢万圣节。  
万圣节的时候这群人类都打扮的怪里怪气，越恐怖越魔幻越好，像他这种情况，大概只算得上可爱——事实上有很多人对他说过这句话。  
满街的群魔乱舞之中，混进一两个真正的魔幻生物又有什么不可以的呢？

02  
通常情况下的万圣节对于巴里来说只是一个可以尽情奔跑游戏的节日，顺便在这一天糖果无限量供应。  
但是这次的万圣节不太一样，巴里被一个带着黑色猫咪头斗篷的家伙缠上了。

“所以，你是什么鬼？”那个男孩的第一句话就是这个。  
巴里几乎被吓了一跳，他条件反射地绷直了尾巴：“WWWWWhat?”  
“我在问，你是什么鬼？”男孩笑了起来，“我叫哈尔·乔丹，一只黑猫——你好呀，小恶魔～”

“你是怎么认出我的？”巴里接过哈尔递给他的棒棒糖——“作为吓到你的赔偿”哈尔是这么定义的。  
“哦～巴里，你要知道并不是所有人都看不透你的伪装，说实在的你也并没有伪装什么，虽然万圣节就是这么一个狂欢的节日，所有人穿的都差不多，但是你这种装扮，在我们同类的眼睛里还是挺显眼的。”哈尔半漂浮在巴里身旁，“尤其我还有一个很灵敏很灵敏的鼻子。”哈尔做了个wink，尖尖的虎牙随着他嘴角那抹戏谑的微笑露了出来。  
巴里看着哈尔的虎牙，突然感觉脸颊有点发烫。

03  
“所以，平日里的万圣节，你是怎么过的？”哈尔披着黑色的小斗篷，借着巴里的身体阻挡其他人的视线，大着胆子漂浮在巴里身边，时不时戳一戳他的角，再扯一扯他的黑色骨翼。  
巴里烦不胜烦地用尾巴抽了哈尔一直在骚扰他的爪子一下：“就是和那些人类幼崽们一起在广场上跑来跑去，没什么特别的。”  
“哦我的天，你错过了多少乐趣啊。”哈尔终于舍得屈尊落到了地面上，他搂着巴里的肩膀，凑到巴里脸颊旁边说，“我跟你讲，万圣节最有趣的就是挨家挨户敲门要糖这个环节——大概是有趣的事之一，但是不管怎么想，都比只在广场上跑来跑去这个万圣节活动有趣得多。”  
“可是我觉得跑来跑去挺好的……”巴里喃喃地反驳。  
“所以你要不要跟我去搜刮糖果？”  
“他们不会看穿我们吗，那些成年人类，他们……”  
“所以，你到底要不要跟我去搜刮糖果，小蜜糖？”  
“……去。”o(*////▽////*)q

04  
“Knock,knock～Trick or treat!*”哈尔带着巴里敲响了第一家的门。  
“Oh,原来来了两只小甜心。”开门的是一个漂亮温柔的女人，“请问你们想吃什么糖呢？我这里有草莓糖玉米糖，当然还有西瓜味的硬糖……当然啦，我个人觉得冰淇淋味的糖果最美味了。”  
“请给我每样来一份，可以吗，美丽的女士？”哈尔拽着巴里的手，笑的甜甜的。  
“当然可以，嘴上抹了蜜的小猫咪。”女人开心地递给了他一把糖果，然后目送他们去敲下一家的门，“玩的开心！小可爱们。”

哈尔敲开了第二家的门，开门的是一个十几岁阳光般的少年。  
于是他作出凶狠的样子，威胁道：“Hey!Give me candy Give me cookies！If you don't，that's okay。We'll come back another day。*”  
“emmm我这里只有简单的白砂糖……”男孩儿挠了挠头，额头上的小卷毛也跟着晃了一晃，“但是玛莎——我妈妈做了很多苹果派，我妈妈做的苹果派特别好吃，请问可以请你们吃苹果派吗？”  
“这个要问我的搭档，”哈尔转头看向一直揪着他的斗篷一言不发的巴里，“嘿伙计，你想尝尝苹果派吗？”  
“可、可以。”巴里结结巴巴地回答，眼睛盯着门槛，一点都不敢抬头乱瞟。  
“HI！你的装扮真可爱。”男孩儿取了苹果派过来，又冲巴里笑着说，“你为什么不多抬头看看呢？节日的气氛多好呀，总低着头会错过很多有趣的事情的。”  
“虽然大个子你很有趣，但是我们要跑去下一家捣乱了，再见！”哈尔一手拎着装小甜饼的纸袋子，一手拉着巴里，向第三户人家走去。

“那个大个子说得对，听着小蜜糖，我是带你来感受索要糖果的乐趣的，你不能就站在一边等着我要到糖果来投喂你，”哈尔边走边说，“这样就失去了万圣节的乐趣。这样吧，接下来的一家糖果就靠你了，小巴。”

他们路过了一座很大的庄园，刚好门口站着一位老人，于是哈尔扯着巴里走上前，怂恿巴里索要糖果。  
巴里踟蹰了半天，一句话都没说出来。老人看到了他们，就走上前：“请问有什么是我能帮助你们的吗，两位小少爷？”  
“请、请问，先生，您可以给我点糖果吗？”巴里涨红着脸，有些怯生生地问道。  
“抱歉，大宅里并没有准备糖果。”老人语带歉意地说。  
巴里结结巴巴地想道歉，脸更红了，哈尔心疼地就要上前维护他了。  
“但是我做了一些小甜饼，”老人紧接着说，“我想送给你们一些小甜饼来代替糖果是被允许的。我们家的小少爷总是控制不住自己摄取甜食的想法，简直让他的老管家操碎了心。”  
哈尔发誓，这个一直肃着脸的老人在看到巴里的表现之后嘴角上扬了十度不止。

05  
“哎呀，真是收获颇丰的一晚。”哈尔数着糖果，和巴里并排坐在公园的树杈上。  
巴里往嘴里塞着小甜饼和苹果派，哈尔支着下巴看着他。  
“你为什么一直看我？”巴里有点脸红，眼神游移着说。  
“你今天玩的开心吗？”哈尔盯着巴里说。  
“嗯……开心。”  
“那以后你还愿意跟我一起出来玩吗？”  
巴里有点小纠结，他很想和哈尔一起玩，但是又害怕吓到看到他的人，于是他沉默了。  
然后巴里就感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西缠住了他的尾巴，暖得他一哆嗦。  
巴里看着缠在自己尾巴上的哈尔的尾巴，红着脸小声说：“雨天可以，晴天的话，会吓到别人的。”  
“没关系的，我们只需要借助一些外物遮掩一下而已。”哈尔伸出手勾了勾巴里的小手指，“只要你还愿意出来跟我一起玩。”  
“我当然愿意！”

06 一点点小尾巴  
“戴安娜，我刚刚买的那包糖你看到了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了，史蒂夫？”  
“那里面有我随手扔进去的新款冰淇淋免费品尝小票呢，我还想着过会儿带你去吃。”  
“不可能，我送给那只小猫眯之前检查过了，赫拉在上，那里面只有糖！”  
“戴安娜！”  
“怎么？”  
“……没什么，我们去吃冰淇淋吧。”

“克拉克，刚刚是你的朋友们吗？”  
“啊，是一个之前认识的小猫咪，他今天带了他之前一直想要认识的小伙伴来讨糖果。”克拉克点头，“妈，还有剩余的苹果派吗，我觉得布鲁斯应该会喜欢它们的。”  
“当然有，我替你打包好了。晚上记得回来吃饭，要是你能邀请布鲁斯和潘尼沃斯先生一起回来用餐就更好了。”  
“我会记得邀请他们的，妈妈，过会儿见。”

“阿福，今天是万圣节。”  
“是的，少爷。”  
“……”￣へ￣  
“少爷？”  
“为什么我还要吃蔬菜，还有恶心的蔬菜汁。”  
“为了您的健康着想，我觉得您需要戒掉对咖啡的依赖，少爷。”  
“我记得你刚刚做了小甜饼，阿福。”  
“是的，但它们已经被我用去招待客人了。所以，今天的晚餐就是这些，布鲁斯少爷。”  
“……”(* ￣︿￣)

“嗨！阿福，布鲁斯。真抱歉没打招呼就过来，但是玛莎让我过来送一些苹果派……”  
“还有，玛莎做了很多餐点，想邀请你们过去一起过万圣节。请问你们可以答应我的邀约吗？”  
“……”  
“我的荣幸，肯特少爷。”  
“看在你还算诚心实意的份上，好吧，小镇男孩。”

END


End file.
